The Tipstaff and The Valkyrie
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Skulduggery's family returns Valkyrie gets a new partner. But will she and Tipstaff be able to make it through the first day together? Tipstaff/Valkyrie pairing and probably the only pro-Tipstaff story you'll ever see. Set after the novels, so spolie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly or her new partner either. Uh, Val is in her 20s, I guess. Spoilers. Reposting by reader request.

* * *

So much had happened in the last few weeks that I felt shaken up as I waited on the Sanctuary steps to meet my new partner. I'd gotten there early so I could think about all that had went on. Skulduggery had gotten his wife and child back, and although the reunited family was making noises about including me I wanted nothing to do with them. I wasn't doing it to be mean, but what Skulduggery and I had had was over.

I wondered idly who my new partner would be and felt butterflies dance in my stomach. There were plenty of older detectives at the Sanctuary, hot, older detectives. I smiled briefly, thinking of how Skulduggery would tell me to stop drooling, but I couldn't help it. Cute guys were made to be chased after and that's all there was to it.

But something told me it wasn't one of the detectives I knew well. Because when Erskine has showed Ghastly the data sheet on who would make my best partner, both men had sucked their cheeks in to keep from laughing, then smiled at me. All I knew was that he was the star detective of the Sanctuary at one time, had retired with honours, and was coming back into the field because duty called.

A little subcompact pulled up and the driver beckoned to me. I frowned. I had had my heart set on some foxy guy in a sports car, and this man seemed older from his outline. But with the tinted windows, it was hard to tell. As I approached I could hear classical music drifting from the radio and sighed. _Great, I'm stuck with some old dinosaur._ I grumbled to myself as I got my door and got in.

I got in and looked at my new partner and couldn't stop staring. I knew him. I blinked, taking in his rich black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders, his handsome face, and his piercing blue eyes that were currently making my heart flutter. Because there was something in them I'd never seen before. The former detective felt the thrill of the hunt and the effect was mesmerizing.

"Hello, Detective Cain." My new partner said in his rich, cultured voice. "I apologize that you didn't get to read my dossier, but we've time to get to know one another better. Shall we be off then?" He asked and I nodded dumbly, buckling myself in.

"Your copy of the case file is beside you." He said politely and I took it. He smiled warmly at me, and I realized I had years and years of tormenting the man to make up for. He'd been the Sanctuary punching bag, and Skulduggery and I had especially hated the man. He seemed to read my mind. "I bear you no ill will, Detective Cain. You clearly modeled yourself on Detective Pleasant's behaviour patterns. I can't say that I approve of your choice of role models, but perhaps our partnership will show you that politeness and civility will get you much further in this world. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Detective Tipstaff." I said faintly, then proceeded to read my case file.

* * *

 **Wheee, it's the story that readers will never ask for more of! Worst pairing evahs, yay! But if you actually want more, and let's face it, it would be fun watching Tipstaff and Val together, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Ghastly, Erskine, Skulduggery or Sanguine. I don't care if anyone is reading this, I like this pairing. About time Val got the wind knocked out of her sails methinks.

* * *

I had read the file and knew we were hunting for Sanguine. Hunting being the right world. Tipstaff looked absolutely gleeful as he glanced over at me. "I realize that Detective Pleasant never allowed you to carry a firearm. However, I think something in a smaller caliber should be in order. We'll have to take you to a range, of course, so I can see your level of marksmanship."

"You're letting me carry a gun? Me?" I asked in disbelief and Tipstaff nodded.

"Indeed, you are not a child anymore, Detective. I trust you won't manage to harm yourself or me in the process of loading a firearm. Ah, there's our quarry now." He said, spotting Sanguine entering a dry cleaners. We parked and followed, Sanguine smirking at us as we entered.

"William Raymond Sanguine, you are under arrest. Please come along peacefully or I shall have to resort to violence." Tipstaff said politely. Sanguine laughed.

"And you're going to take me in, pretty boy? You and a girl? Good luck with that." Sanguine said turning his back on us. He whipped around, his straight-razor flashing as he went for Tipstaff, and in a maneuver too quick for me to see Tipstaff had not only disarmed him but had the razor at his throat.

"Detective Cain, if you will be so good as to reach in my jacket pocket you'll find a serum. There you are." He said as I fished it out. "Now then, young man, I suggest you drink." He said and Sanguine stopped trying to claw at his arms and took the bottle and drank.

Tipstaff released him from his hold then cuffed him. "We have a new type of cell, just for you, Mr. Sanguine. I think you'll rather enjoy it." Tipstaff said as we loaded him into the back of the car. "And don't bother trying to escape. That serum has bound your magic for the next several days."

I didn't dare say a word. I only wondered how he'd manage to retire with honours as he seemed more capable of violence than Skulduggery ever was. I shivered inwardly, hoping he really didn't carry grudges, and was glad for our brief emergence into the sun when we arrived at the Sanctuary, a silent and sullen Sanguine in tow.

With him locked safely away Tipstaff and I saw to our case report in his office, and had it on Erskine's desk within the hour. Ghastly was there with him and when they kept me after dismissing Tipstaff he looked concerned. "Are you all right? Tea?" He asked, escorting me back to his office.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe he can fight. And he was ready for Sanguine, he knew how to bind his powers. I've never even seen Skulduggery manage to do that. Are we sure Tipstaff is even human?" I asked and Ghastly shrugged.

"Still waters run deep, Val. From what I've read other than being polite and civilized he's similar to Skulduggery when it comes to making arrests or getting information. He only retired as a distinguished detective because the world was a rougher place back then. But if you can't handle him-"

"No." I said, squaring my shoulders and determined to not be awed by Tipstaff. "I can handle him."

* * *

 **Yeah, right. Tippy disarmed the bad guy and she just stood there. Way to handle him, Val.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, or Skulduggery.

* * *

I found Tipstaff in his office, cleaning a small-caliber gun. "Ah, Detective Cain. All went well with Elder Bespoke, I hope?" He asked, his voice warm and friendly. I nodded, then spoke, trying to ignore the easy familiarity he had with guns.

"It's all right for you to call me Valkyrie, you know." I said, in an attempt to be friendly and Tipstaff looked at me, his penetrating blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Penny's dropped, has it? Very well, Valkyrie. On one condition. You treat me with civility and respect, but never with fear. I'm not a threat to you, regardless of what anyone may have told you about my past."

"Agreed, Detective Tipstaff." I said and he looked at me, surprised.

"Tipstaff is fine, young lady. I shall extend you any courtesy you extend to me. Shall we be off to the range then? I think this caliber will suffice. We'll test you out on the range. Though I will tell you now that you can kill someone with a .22, that isn't in our job description." I nodded my silent agreement and soon we were at the range.

Tipstaff corrected my grip and stance, then had me fire for him. I did well, but Tipstaff did a lot better, hitting precisely the areas he talked about as he shot. "I know when a suspect is coming towards you it is tempting to aim for the head," a shot took out the left eye area of the target, "or the heart," another lethal shot, "but I stress that isn't our job." Several bullets hit areas such as the arm, leg or shoulder.

Tipstaff then had me fire, and I could smell his cologne and feel the brush of his silk scarf as he leaned in to correct my stance. He stood behind me, his leather gloved hands resting lightly on my shoulders as he walked me through each shot, and I found myself enjoying myself. He was a lot like Skulduggery. Not as much fun, but friendly enough in a more cerebral way.

We returned to the car and he studied me. "I've never had a partner before, Valkyrie. Unlike Detective Pleasant I've never felt the need for a companion on my cases. That said, I think our first arrest and your more than acceptable level of marksmanship have earned us a respite. To lunch then?" He asked and I nodded.

I knew he was being friendly in a back-handed sort of way. I had the distinct feeling he didn't like me much, but I knew his politeness would make up for it. Tipstaff seemed to read my mind again. "I don't have to like you to be civil and friendly, Valkyrie. I am a gentleman of the first order and it would be beneath me to treat you shabbily, no matter how richly you deserve it."

"That was the most polite dressing down I've ever gotten, Tipstaff. Thank you?" I said, confused, and he chuckled.

"Think nothing of it. I doubt I'll ever like you, Valkyrie, but then you feel the same way towards me. Knowing, however, that whoever paired us wants us both to fail is a great motivator, don't you think?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. Yes it is, Tipstaff." And it was.

* * *

 **Aww, it's hate at first sight.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Skulduggery.

* * *

Tipstaff was unfailingly polite at the upscale restaurant he'd chosen, even getting my chair for me. "So, surely you have a list of suspects by now?" He asked as our menus were whisked away and ice water was poured into our goblets. I nodded, thankful he'd stopped at the mansion and insisted I change into something more suitable. I didn't like being without my protective clothing, but I understood he'd wanted to spare me any embarrassment.

"Partially, but I'm not sure on motive. If I go crying to Skulduggery he will go into the Sanctuary guns blazing. And if you aren't happy, well, you can always be the Administrator again, can't you?"

"Indeed. But I suspect the humiliation is aimed towards me. When you are successful it breeds unfounded resentment. I didn't do anything with my career any other detective couldn't have done. Still, as it seems to be my battle..." He shrugged elegantly, giving me a chance to get off the hook. The truth was we could barely tolerate one another, though I couldn't think of a single reason why.

"No, Tipstaff." I said, suddenly angry. "We're partners, we see this through together. I'd just like five minutes alone with the coward who paired us. Why couldn't he fight like a man?" I growled.

"I'm thinking he's a high-ranking official, and he's well aware of my capabilities. Still, he's only seen me act as an Administrator. Perhaps he simply wants me gone, Valkyrie. As I'm sure you do as well."

"No. Not anymore. I treated you just as badly, Tipstaff, and I admit that. And I'm not sure why we dislike each other so much. We're like oil and water, even when we try our best. But I'm not giving up if you don't."

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer. "I've noticed the same reaction myself, Valkyrie. There isn't anything you've done recently. I suppose we're both letting past resentments get in the way. I apologize if you ever thought I was being unfair, but I couldn't hand out special treatment, even to you."

I looked up, startled at the pain in his voice. "I _did_ try to be friendly, in my own way." He said, his blue eyes watching me carefully.

"I'm sorry too, Tipstaff. You were right. Whatever Skulduggery did I was happy to follow along. I could have stuck up for you. We were being bullies and I apologize. Friends?" I asked, extending my hand.

"Friends." Tipstaff confirmed, giving it a quick shake.

And as the first of several courses arrived I wondered about his past and if the enemies he had made were just petty or dangerous as well.

* * *

 **Tipstaff is fast becoming my favorite detective. Never thought I'd say that with a straight face.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, or Skulduggery.

* * *

Tipstaff and I became so successful as partners that we became known as the Sanctuary's personal hit squad. We rounded up the bad guys at an amazing clip, mostly because we worked flawlessly together. I knew when to let Tipstaff handle an unwilling arrestee or to step up and use some of the intensive combat training he'd been giving me.

And my partner had changed towards me. Tipstaff was warmer now. But the best part of all was that for the first time other Sanctuary detectives actually liked me, and Tipstaff would often deposit me in the coffee room to swaps stories and bond while he turned in our reports. One grizzled old veteran of the streets brought me a cup of coffee one day.

"I figured if they gave you to The Gentleman he'd sort you out." He said, not unkindly. "And now that you're more sociable, you'll find the Sanctuary a warmer place. You say he threw a man through a window this time? I'm not surprised."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're a bit young to know, but law and order are something fairly recent. At one time as this kingdom or that fell the peasants were on their own and every sort of vermin ran free. It took men like The Gentleman to handle things back then, and as there were no gaols to speak of..." He trailed off with a happy shrug.

We chatted happily, then I met Tipstaff as he returned. "You're quite popular with the other detectives." I said and he nodded.

"Civility will get you everywhere, Valkyrie. Even people who laugh at good manners respect them. Remember that." He said getting the door of the Sanctuary for me. I nodded my thanks as we stepped out into the cold wintery day then I was gasping for air. Tipstaff put a supportive arm around me and led me to the car, getting my door for me.

"Thank you." I managed. "Sometimes the cold gets to me."

"Breathe through your scarf, it helps." He said kindly. "Well, then, we have several weeks off it would seem. So I propose you finally meet with Skulduggery and get things sorted out with him. You can't resent the man for wanting his family back, Valkyrie, though I'm well aware it hurt you."

I nodded as he started the car. "I felt abandoned, Tipstaff."

"I know." He said gently. "And perhaps you two can never make amends, but it would be wrong for you not to try. I think, perhaps, he'd even become partners again, just to please you." He said and I looked at him.

"Tipstaff-" I tried, but he held up a hand.

"We've grown incredibly close in the last few months, you and I. Yet, if he needs you more than I do, I'll step aside. I care about you, Valkyrie, as your friend and partner. But I have the luxury of being an Administrator any time I wish. You won't always have an open door back into his life, not from Detective Pleasant." He said softly. "I'd advise you," he paused and I could hear the warm humour in his voice, "to go meet with him at least." I nodded my agreement, hoping this didn't mean the end of our partnership.

* * *

 **Bless if you're still reading at this point, but the story is writing itself. Perhaps in some strange, alternate Universe Mr. Tipstaff dislikes being an unwanted and unloved character. Or perhaps I should have my tap water analyzed. Neat fact: go to Wikipedia to find out what an actual Tipstaff can do. I figured it was about time ours got to use the force his name implies.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Skulduggery or Anton.

* * *

Tipstaff had agreed to accompany me to meet Skulduggery and his family for breakfast. And when we entered the restaurant I sighed. My would-be family waved to me, but it was the tall man dressed like a funeral director that I couldn't take my eyes off of. "I can't believe it. He brought reinforcements. Let's go." I said, but Tipstaff propelled me gently forward.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more..." He murmured in good humour and I smiled at him. He returned the smile, his blue eyes dancing with mischief, and I knew he was interested to see what would happen.

We reached the table and the tall man rose, looking at me gravely. Then Anton Shudder smiled and embraced me in a warm hug of greeting. Tipstaff flinched like he'd been slapped. "It's been a long time, Valkyrie." Anton said warmly as he released me.

"Yes, it has." I agreed. "Anton Shudder, I'd like you to meet my partner, Detective Tipstaff." I said politely and the men shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Valkyrie's is a friend of mine." Anton said, though the smile in his voice failed to reach his eyes.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Shudder." Tipstaff said politely. He got my seat for me, then looked to me, since Skulduggery obviously wasn't making any introductions.

"You've already met Detective Pleasant." I said, then limped through an introduction of his family, who had the good manners to introduce themselves. Skulduggery looked at me pointedly.

"Anton has missed you a great deal. You know, if you'd accept my offer and move home where you belong you two could spend time together at the reunion tomorrow night." This was the first I'd heard of any such reunion and from Anton's startled glance it was the first he'd heard of it too.

Tipstaff put a hand on my shoulder. "That sounds ideal, it will give you a way to reunite with your family, and an amusing way to pass your time." I did not miss the dig at Anton and neither did Anton.

My new mother, Isabella, looked alarmed. "Please, gentleman, there is no need for hostilities." She said. She smiled at me. "Anton has missed you, my dear, a great deal. But he had no claim on her." She said sweetly, tossing a glare at Skulduggery and I instantly liked her.

"I did have plans..." I started and trailed off as Tipstaff nudged me discreetly under the table.

 _Go._ His glance told me and I nodded.

"But I can at least make the reunion." I finished and Anton and Skulduggery both beamed at me.

* * *

 **No, we are not running away into Valkyrie/Anton land, but this felt right.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Anton, Erskine, Skulduggery or Ghastly.

* * *

Tipstaff was unfailingly polite through breakfast, though I could tell he wanted to invite Anton outside. And although I'd agreed to go to the reunion, I'd refused to move home. "That man has an unfortunate resemblance to a gargoyle." Tipstaff growled as we reached the car. I looked at him in surprise.

I didn't say anything to that as he got my door and when we were at last underway Tipstaff apologized. "I do apologize, Valkyrie. A gentleman shouldn't speak poorly of others." He said, though from the anger still present in his blue eyes I knew he'd run Anton over if he saw him in a crosswalk.

"Tipstaff, this is the first I've seen Anton in ages and I've never heard of him missing me before. God only knows what lies Skulduggery fed him to get him there. He probably told Anton I missed him."

Tipstaff nodded, calming down. "Still, it was uncivilized of me and I do apologize. You should go to the reunion. See your friends."

"You're my friend." I corrected. "And we see Ghastly and Erskine often enough as it is. As for Anton-" I shrugged. "We served in the same war, but he doesn't exactly inspire the warm fuzzies."

Tipstaff chuckled. "No, he doesn't. Which is exactly why you should go. I imagine he hasn't many friends, and he did clearly enjoy seeing you again."

"Mm. I guess. And you're right, he probably doesn't. You will ring me, if we have a case, I mean?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I will ring you on a daily basis, if need be, Detective. I'm not abandoning you. You are my partner and my friend, Valkyrie Cain, and no reunion is going to change that."

* * *

At the reunion in Ghastly's shop he gathered me in a friendly hug. "Nice to be off for the holidays, isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. "Tipstaff keeping you busy?" He went on and I nodded.

"Ghastly, what exactly did Skulduggery tell Anton? He's the most anti-social person we know, but he showed up ready to kill Tipstaff." I said, and Ghastly sighed.

"I know he did, and I have no idea what was said, Val, honestly. Tea?" He offered and I nodded. The door chimed and Erskine joined us, then later Skulduggery and lastly Anton. He smiled warmly at me then came to greet me.

"Valkyrie." He said drawing me into another friendly hug. "I was so thrilled when Skulduggery told me you wanted to quit work at the Sanctuary and come work in the Midnight Hotel. I've never had staff before. And it will be so good to have the company." I glared at Skulduggery as I hugged Anton back. He just looked smug, as if he was sure I had no way out of the fix he'd landed me in.

* * *

 **Well, either she disappoints Tipstaff, and he is the hero of the story, or she breaks Anton's heart.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Anton or Erskine.

* * *

"Of course," Anton said as he finally released me, "when your partner showed up I realized I'd been lied to. See? I can still make jokes too." He said and I laughed and hugged him again. Skulduggery looked devastated, but it was a lovely reunion and as I returned to the mansion I was pleased with myself.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, I rang Tipstaff, who seemed thrilled beyond words to hear from me. "If my partner doesn't have Administrative duties to attend to, I'd like to take him to breakfast." I teased.

"Your partner will take you to breakfast, and the Grand Mage can learn to get his own coffee." Tipstaff responded cheerfully.

* * *

It was all I could do not to hug Tipstaff when he showed up at my front door. "I missed you." I admitted as we got underway.

"I missed you too, Valkyrie. The holidays are hardly a time of cheer for we Sanctuary detectives, are they? We'll be half way through breakfast and some miscreant will pull something." He said with a wistful sigh.

"But we wouldn't have a job without them. We should send all the bad guys Christmas cards." I teased and he laughed. Tipstaff looked at me, a sudden warmth in his blue eyes.

"I really did miss you, Valkyrie. You're a different person than the young woman who got into my car as my partner all those months ago. You stood with me, and I appreciate that. I take it the reunion went well?" He asked.

"It did. Anton, it turned out, was only angry because he realized Skulduggery had lied to him. I sort of forgot to tell Skulduggery you were coming to breakfast, mainly because I knew he'd pull something like he did."

"Ah, and here I thought Anton was your squire." He said, casting a sideways glance at me.

I smiled. "Anton? No, we're not engaged, no matter what he acted like."

"Interesting." Tipstaff murmured. And I had to wonder just why it was so interesting.

* * *

 **I think I'll leave it there, though now I wish I knew why it was so interesting myself.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Anton.

* * *

I let Tipstaff's comment slide. We weren't interested in each other, at least not in that way. Yeah, he was devastatingly handsome, suave and everything else a detective should be, but I'd read my share of detective books. It never worked out for the female partner, ever. Or when it did the man treated her like a pet or a child and I wasn't sure which one would be worse.

Tipstaff put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Valkyrie, we've arrived at our destination. Are you quite all right?"

"Hmm? Yes, Tipstaff, of course."

"Yet, you were staring out the windscreen with a rather bleak expression on your face. Have I done something to offend you? If so, I am sorry." He looked so worried that I had to smile at him.

He smiled back, uncertainly and I realized he wouldn't move until he got an explanation.

"You don't see me as a child or a pet, do you?" I asked and he looked surprised, then smiled gently.

"You are neither a child, as I have mentioned on previous occasions, or a pet. You are my partner. Now shall we go inside to breakfast? I think being famished is giving us both all sorts of fanciful notions." I nodded and he came around for me.

When we were seated I thought of something and tried not to laugh. "What?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"You're right, we both need something to eat. You with fanciful notions." I said, amused and he smiled. We ordered then I looked at him as he sipped his coffee. "How fanciful?"

"A tourney was involved."

"And your lady gave you a token of her favour so you could fight to defend her honour? That's so sweet of you." I said and he blushed mightily. "Who was the maiden fair?"

"No one." He lied and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You were a knight, weren't you?" I asked and he nodded, then used the arrival of our meals to avoid eye contact. The it hit me. The poor man must have been taught all women were fair damsels in need of his vigilant protection. No wonder he'd wanted to kill Anton on sight. Tipstaff, for better or for worse, couldn't break his training and saw himself as my knight.

He'd probably mistaken Anton's show of affection for Anton being my defender. It had to be hard on him, not being able to defend or serve me, even if he was well aware women had liberated themselves a long time ago. Poor Tipstaff had chosen me as his lady, and despite my better judgment I wanted to honour that.

I took my beloved hair tie out of my pocket. It was hardly a scarf, but it would do. "Will you carry that for me? So I don't loose it?" I asked, putting it beside his plate, and for a moment I saw the noble warrior in his eyes and he nodded gravely and accepted the hair tie.

* * *

 **Once again, I set women's rights back by centuries. And no, Valkyrie isn't about to become a simpering maiden, but there a time and place for feminist declarations of equality and this wasn't it. Sometimes, ladies, we must be knightly ourselves and show courtesy and discretion.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Ghastly.

* * *

Tipstaff decided that my giving him a token changed things. Namely, instead of driving me home as was proper, we were now free to spend all day together, and although I wasn't sure why he had decided that, I didn't mind. He looked at me as he drove. "Perhaps a stop by the Sanctuary is in order? I can at last see to the unpleasant task of cleaning out my office."

I agreed, as long as I got to help and he beamed at me. When we got there, Ghastly of course, invited me into his office. Hearing about the hair tie, he looked at me. "Tell me you didn't. He is a knight, Valkyrie. They tend to take such things rather seriously."

"And I'm his partner. He's already told me we are still partners, if fact I think we're doing combat training later." Ghastly nodded.

"Still, he will now feel free to get into fights on your behalf, so for the love of all that is holy, no flirting with cute guys, all right? I'd hate to see Tipstaff putting young men in traction."

"Wait, what?"

Ghastly sighed. "Valkyrie, it might not have meant anything to you, but you are his lady now and he will defend your honour. Which means protecting you from all other men since you already have him, even if it isn't in a romantic fashion. Oh, God. No wonder he was going to kill Anton. To him you are already his lady."

"That's blatant sexism." I growled.

"That's a man, being a man, Valkyrie. We're aggressive by nature. Well, you better go help before he charges in here looking for you." I did and Tipstaff seemed pleased at my arrival.

"We have a case then?" He asked.

"Not quite. Ghastly thinks I need to report to him, even when there isn't a case involved. He also thinks you've taken the notion into your head to fight any man who looks at me the wrong way."

"Naturally. A knight must defend his lady's honour. Not that you are incapable on the field of war, and we will indeed continue your training, but you are mine now to defend." He paused a beat then looked at me, grinning. "I wouldn't dream of it, my dear. I know how prickly you get about men trying to defend you. The next time the enemy attacks I shall stand back and let you be rent to pieces."

"That's not funny." I said, glaring at him, but Tipstaff thought it was.

"I wouldn't dream of defending you, my dearest Valkyrie. Why, I've met dragons who were less ferocious. Perhaps you shall defend me instead, as your mere glance freezes the very marrow in a man's bones." He teased.

I sighed and helped him pack up his things, but Tipstaff's glance was fond as he escorted back outside. "My own lady knight to defend my honour." He took his scarf off and wrapped it around my neck. "For my most ferocious and valiant lady knight." He said gently.

* * *

 **Aw, now they have exchanged tokens. At least Tipstaff is treating her as his equal and showing her respect. If you are still reading feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Skulduggery.

* * *

I dipped my head and blushed slightly and he laughed softly. "That is why I was always so disappointed in you, Valkyrie. I saw your potential. To become a true knight in every sense of the word. So, if you'd like, we'll start sword training today." I looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes and nodded excitedly, fighting the sudden urge to do something foolish like hug him in thanks.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Tipstaff." I said and he beamed at me.

"You see? Good manners will get you everywhere, young lady. Now as to your weaponry..." And Tipstaff kept up a running commentary as he got my door, then got in himself and drove me to his estate. The man lived on an actual estate. I just stared at the massive stone hall as we drove up and he chuckled.

"Quite impressive, isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. Tipstaff took great pleasure in showing off his ancestral hall to me, pointing out his most worthy relatives and the tapestries he'd had restored depicting feats of the knights who had come before him.

"You have an amazing family, Tipstaff. But, you said you are the end of the line?" I asked and he nodded as he took me to the room where his swords and other weaponry were displayed.

"I have yet to meet the right woman. I'm not being fussy, but she will have to be a rare woman indeed." He said with a wistful sigh as he picked out our weapons. He showed me to a room where I could change into the padded clothing we'd wear to train, them I met him in the great hall.

Tipstaff was a good instructor and infinitely patient with me. And after my training session was over he led me through the twisting hallways to a suite of rooms, my clothes tucked under one arm. "You may shower and change here, then rest awhile if you like. I'd like you to consider my ancestral home yours, Valkyrie Cain, and you are welcome as my partner and best friend to stay as long as you like. You'll find something suitable to change into in the wardrobe, pleasant dreams."

I accepted my clothes with a thankful nod, then went in and showered. Tipstaff was right, the training has been tiring and I felt like I could sleep a week as I reentered to opulent bedroom then went to the wardrobe and found a nightgown suitable for me to sleep in. It didn't surprise me. Tipstaff in a lot of ways was like Skulduggery. He did what needed to be done for me with no thought of thanks or reward. Thinking of Skulduggery caused a pang in my heart and I hoped he was happy with his family.

I hadn't rejected his offer to move home to be cruel, I'd always love him as a friend, but I was a grown woman now with a life of my own and a new partner. My thoughts turned to Tipstaff as sleep claimed me, and I hoped he'd find the woman worthy of him soon.

* * *

 **Aw.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Skulduggery.

* * *

I got up and dressed, thinking about poor Tipstaff. It had to be lonely, being the last of his line. I found him in the library before the fireplace. There was a book awaiting me and coffee. "Please, help yourself, young knight. Chaucer. I think you'll enjoy him." He said and I murmured my thanks then sat and read.

I was actually getting absorbed in the book when I felt Tipstaff looking at me. I looked up and met his blue eyes. "Sorry, Valkyrie. But that's the first time I've ever seen you read anything that isn't electronic. My apologizes, it was rude to stare."

"You don't have to apologize, Tipstaff. Should I be calling you Sir Tipstaff?"

"No, no need unless we were in council, and as there are no real knights left that's rather unlikely. Tell me, young Valkyrie, would you have liked to be a knight, do you think? Are you enjoying your training?"

"Yes and yes, Tipstaff. Wait, that's where your got your name, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is at that. I was always destined to be an officer of some sort. At one time I led men to take evil doers by force. Now I just push papers around a desk and make coffee. I'm old and outdated, Valkyrie, you deserve so much better." I looked at him, I'd never seen him pity himself before.

"Tipstaff. I do deserve you, because we're best friends and partners now. Aren't you the one who said it would be nobler and more satisfying to succeed than to find out who paired us?" I asked and he nodded. "You see? Skulduggery would have shot them in the knees by now."

"How very charming." Tipstaff said dryly. "But speaking of your father, and the man sees himself as such, you should at least visit him. I know it is hard, Valkyrie, having a new family thrust upon you when you've lost your own. Rather like leaving your family and farm behind to train as a knight. But, you will find in time that your new family can prove a healing balm."

"That was quite poetic, Tipstaff. And I'll ring him at least. I don't want him trying to separate us and lock me away at home."

"I would mount a rescue. You are my lady, after all." He teased, his eyes twinkling. "But then you are also my lady knight, so perhaps you'd have to rescue yourself." He said, his eyes dancing. I shook my head at his silliness and went out in the hall to ring Skulduggery.

Though I did wonder why Tipstaff kept calling me his lady. Probably force of habit, I guessed. Skulduggery answered on the first ring. "Valkyrie, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. Dad." I managed and heard his gasp of delight. "I just wanted to check in with you, that's all. The family's good?"

"We miss you. Please say you'll come visit. You can bring Tipstaff, even if he did replace me." He grumbled.

"Is that what's been bothering you? Tipstaff may be my partner and best friend, but that will never change how I see you, Dad. I just like having him all to myself, to be honest. He's a remarkable man." I looked up to see Tipstaff looking at me and flushed bright red. "Um, I think I have to go." I murmured and rang off. Tipstaff's polite smiled grew into a grin and I flushed a deeper shade of red. "Not funny." I mumbled and he laughed.

* * *

 **Say, he's teasing her again. There may be more than best friends here. Hmm.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Skulduggery.

* * *

Tipstaff offered to drive me over to Skulduggery's house for a surprise visit. He was amused the whole way over and I could feel my cheeks burn. I'd already made sure Skulduggery would actually be home, so he was there to watch us drive up. "Enjoy yourself, stay a few nights, or until we have a case. It is enough to know how remarkable I am." Tipstaff teased. "Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow." He said, laughing as he gripped the steering wheel. "That I shall say good night til it be morrow." He collapsed into a fit of helpless laugher, his shoulders shaking.

I thought of snapping something witty back, but left him in his helpless mirth. The man was getting stranger every day. Skulduggery glanced back at him worriedly. "Is he quite all right?" He asked once we were inside.

"He's fine. He overheard me on the phone. He thinks I'm smitten with him."

"Ah."

"I'm not!"

"Of course not. Who would find a courtly knight that woos her in his ancestral hall romantic?"

"He was not wooing me! The man's got to be over five hundred years old, Skulduggery!" I growled.

"And yet he quotes Shakespeare to you. And men like to tease the women we love. Shows we care." He snapped his teeth at me.

"That's not charming."

"Yes, it is. And your young suitor thinks he's being very charming."

"That's because men are stupid, dear." Mom said, joining us. "Hello, Valkyrie." She said, taking me into a hug. My little brother Thomas joined us, and soon we were settling down to a late lunch.

Mom looked at dad. "Goodness, I apologize, Skulduggery, don't sulk. And you men call us the weaker sex." She shook her head and I liked her even more. She looked at me and smiled. "So, were you being wooed?"

"How does anyone even know where I was? And no, I wasn't."

"Tracer in your mobile. It's my job to keep an eye on you. And men aren't stupid." Dad grumbled.

"Yes, Dear." Mom and I both said at once, then laughed.

* * *

 **I'm not trying to pick on men, I swear, but women like to tease in return. Shows we care.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Skulduggery.

* * *

Tipstaff rang me that evening. "Settling in, young knight?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. I miss you though."

"Well, of course. But we shall resume our training once a case comes our way. Your family missed you, and that comes first. Still, it is rather lonely here without you." He admitted.

"Has anyone, said anything, I think you'd use the word 'untoward' about us lately to you?" I asked.

"Ah, so you've been being teased at your family hearth as well, I take it? 'Tis all in good fun, Valkyrie." He sounded amused.

"Yes, but it's teasing."

"Many people tease one another to show affection, my kitling sweet." He said, and I heard an expectant pause.

"Like men and women in love?" I asked.

"Verily." He agreed.

"That sounded romantic."

"Aye, it did at that. But perhaps it should have. You think on that, young knight, and I'll have an answer from you when next we meet. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Goodnight, Tipstaff." I said gently, then rang off.

* * *

And for the next several days as I spent time with my family I thought about Tipstaff. True, he was older than even Skulduggery, I knew that much, but nobody seemed to find it unusual or offensive. Mom looked over at me as she calmly did needlepoint. "Have you decided on an answer yet?"

"Yes, I have. But it will change things between us, won't it?" I asked and she nodded.

"It will, but yea or nay he should hear it from you. You love him, don't you?" She asked and I blushed then nodded. "That's so romantic, a knight and his ladylove." Dad put in that he was a knight and that there was nothing romantic about it and mom called him an overgrown tin can with anger management problems.

It did me good because I knew it was the way they showed one another affection. Instead of flowery speeches they teased one another almost constantly and I hoped Tipstaff and I would get along half that well.

* * *

 **Aw, romance is in the air. My kitling sweet would be Tipstaff for my sweet kitten. I was called kitling once, though I honestly can't tell you if it was a pet name long ago.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Valkyrie, Ghastly, or Lord Vile.

* * *

Several days later Tipstaff was picking me up for a case and I knew he expected my answer as I settled in. "What say you, then?" He asked and I giggled slightly. He blushed, then looked at me anxiously.

"I say yes, you can court me. So long as you don't think you can lock me in the castle keep."

"Perish the thought. Shall I recite poetry for my lady's pleasure?" He offered, then started. "Men don't do that anymore, do they?" He asked sadly.

"The best ones do. I already know you are fond of Shakespeare..." I trailed off, musing.

"Keats then, my dearest? Or Burns, or Frost? Shelley or Kipling, anything you like." I looked at him, he meant it. I would have asked for Burns but my mobile rang.

"Hello, Elder Bespoke. Can we be of service?" I asked politely and heard an annoyed grunt.

"You're spending too much time with that man." He grumbled. "You don't even sound like yourself. Which is exactly why I want to see you in my office. Alone." He said and I agreed then rang off and sunk down in my seat.

"Whatever is the matter? Is Elder Bespoke displeased with us?" Tipstaff asked, the nervous Administrator emerging.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Ah, he didn't appreciate your good manners, then? Titles should come first, respect should be shown, but if the man insists..." He shrugged.

We arrived at the Sanctuary and I went to Ghastly's office. "Tea?" He offered in a rumbling voice that suggested I'd take tea and like it.

"Yes, please. Ghastly, am I in some sort of trouble?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Now that I know you still like me, you're not. I do miss your visits with Skulduggery. He never comes by either now."

"You could have rang me, you know." I said and he smiled. "And I will visit and knock some sense into Dad too. You are OK with my partner then? I know you don't like him much."

"Actually, I do like him for you. Skulduggery already told all the Dead Men you're seeing him. I don't think he cares for the man very much. Sorry, Val. He's just being a protective father. It's his job to put the fear of God into any man who approaches you. But it isn't like Lord Vile will show up to kill the man..." He trailed off and we stared at one another in horror.

We ran to the window just in time to see Lord Vile arrive, his shadows writhing around him.

* * *

 **Oh, snap. Daddy's gonna kill his little girl's suitor. Bye bye love.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Lord Vile, Tipstaff, Skulduggery, Ghastly or Erskine.

* * *

Lord Vile tilted his head up and glared in my direction, then shifted his gaze. I wanted to run down and stop him, but Ghastly held my shoulders. "No, Val. If Tipstaff won't meet his challenge, he has a right to chase him off."

"But he'll kill him!" I protested as we watched Tipstaff exit the Sanctuary and stride towards Vile. Within three steps he was wearing blindingly white armour that seemed to be made from pure light. He gestured and a blast of light hit Vile square in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Erskine having joined us, whistled in appreciation. "I've never seen magic like that before." He said as Tipstaff, well, light-walked to the fallen Vile before he could rise and snaked out tendrils of light. He tossed him high in the air, then watched him crash back to the ground.

Vile got up woozily. He staggered towards Tipstaff, who blocked the shadows he threw with a wall of light. He seemed bored, as if he was used to swatting Necromancers around. Vile tried another surge of shadows, then collapsed face first.

Tipstaff went over and gently lifted him from the ground, and carried him towards the Sanctuary. By the time we all joined them in the infirmary a dazed Skulduggery was being treated while Tipstaff, now back to normal, kept watch.

"You're lucky you're not dead." I scolded and Skulduggery looked at me guiltily.

"I was just seeing if he was worthy of you." He whined, the yelped and some sort of salve was applied to his banged up skull. I sighed and took over.

"You were trying to kill him. Bad Daddy." I scolded gently as I worked then kissed his skeletal cheek. "But it was very sweet of you all the same." I said and I could see his relieved smile even without the head tilt.

I looked at Tipstaff. "What kind of magic is that?"

"There isn't a word for it. But I use life energy and light. The opposite of Vile and a rather effective countermeasure against Necromancers. Only, it's rather tiring, my dear." He said faintly, then his eyes rolled back in his head and Erskine barely caught him in time.

Skulduggery looked troubled. "I haven't seen your ring in a long time and I hope for your sake you got rid of it. I'm not certain, but I'd heard of a knight who was raiding Necromancer temples in England and Wales and routing them. I didn't believe it, because who ever heard of armour made of light? But, if you still have the ring..." He trailed off sadly.

My heart iced over because I did. Now it made sense. All the combat training, all the weapons training, Tipstaff had always found a way to skirt around the topic of magic and I'd always assumed his was weak and ineffective. But if he was the legendary hunter of Necromacers we'd heard of I had to let him go as a partner, as a suitor, as everything.

* * *

 **Oh, dear. Now I has a sad.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Skulduggery or Ghastly.

* * *

Once I was sure Skulduggery was OK, I stayed by Tipstaff's side until he awoke. He smiled faintly at me. "I couldn't let another knight's challenge go unanswered, Valkyrie. And to have done anything but my best would have been an insult to both of us. I did, however, praise his manly courage as I assisted him inside." His voice was still weak, and he closed his eyes again. "I don't expect you to keep vigil. Go. Find a partner worthy of you."

I could see he was making an effort to be noble. But that he also wanted me to stay. "Oh. I don't know, Tipstaff. There's a certain excitement in having a partner that used bat Necromancers around like catnip toys." I teased gently. I moved closer and took his hand in mine. "Rest. I won't let anyone near you." I promised and he sighed then sank into a healing sleep.

Ghastly brought me coffee after a while. "I did some research. That's a very deadly type of magic he wields, and for the user as much as the opponent. He must have wanted to protect someone very badly. I hope you didn't buy the standard male line about his honour. He was terrified for you, Valkyrie. He thought Vile was challenging you."

"Lord, the man is thick." I said with a sigh.

"Not thick, very protective. What if my lady knight had been issued a challenge? What then?" Tipstaff asked and I turned to him happily.

"I'd have called upon my most noble and trusted ally." I said fondly and he smiled. Ghastly just shook his head and left. "You got lucky, Tipstaff. I've never seen anyone take Vile by surprise like that. It won't happen twice. Of course he knows if he shows up again he will face me instead."

"Why doesn't that sound very promising for Lord Vile?"

"It isn't. I do have to use my magic at some point, Tipstaff." I said gently.

"I know." He said with a sigh. "Please tell me you haven't Surged yet and aren't stuck like that. Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. There's no need to glare at me, Valkyrie." He looked so contrite that I couldn't help laughing.

I put my coffee down and sat on the edge of his bed. "You're a very handsome man, Tipstaff. Pity about you not liking Necromancers though." I said and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I mean, I'm sure there's some knightly rule somewhere that says you deserve a reward for protecting me, but I wouldn't think to besmirch your honour by offering one."

"I think my honour could survive the offer." He said dryly.

"What would you like then? You already have a token."

"Will you stay? Remain my partner, lady knight and best friend?"

"You know most men would have asked for a kiss, Tipstaff!" I growled. "Oh, no, don't you dare ask for one now. I think I will find another partner-" I added and would have added more but Tipstaff had recovered enough to take me in his arms and silenced me with his lips.

* * *

 **Aw. Yeah, I'm well aware it's the cheesiest line I've ever written. But I'm thinking it would make a great needlepoint.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Erskine, Ghastly, or Skulduggery.

* * *

When we parted Tipstaff looked at me dreamily. "My fierce battle maiden will stay, then?" He asked.

"She will." Erskine poked his head in the room and looked at at us.

"Now, Valkyrie, I don't want you angry, but I'd like my Administrator back."

"You've had months to hire one, Erskine." I said. "And what would I do for a partner?"

"Valkyrie, have pity, the place is a shambles." Ghastly said, joining us.

"Besides, after seeing him defend you we want him back. More as a friend than an Administrator of course. We like the real you better, Tipstaff." Erskine added.

Tipstaff looked at them, then at me. "He's right, you know. You should have seen his office, Valkyrie. Paperwork everywhere. But I'd need an assistant, of course." He kept looking at me. "Duty calls, young knight."

I sighed. "You just want to be the only Grand Mage with seasoned warriors in every office." I grumbled and Erskine nodded happily.

"Cheer up, Val. Half the time there is nothing to do so we can all visit one another." Ghastly said cheerfully. "Besides, you'll be making coffee and other vital tasks." He grinned at me.

"I hate both of you right now." I growled and the men left laughing.

Tipstaff looked at me. "But duty does call, kitling. I know our task seems annoying and trivial, but frankly, my dear, it's a bit beyond them. I wouldn't trust either one to read a bus schedule, let alone handle matters of import. Truth be told, my dear, we're the ones who do everything. They just sit around and look... Well, pretty isn't the proper word, but they are there to impress people not actually think or reason."

"So we do all the actual real work?"

"Yes, smoothing feathers, maintaining vital overseas contacts, drawing up paperwork, knowing the Sanctuary laws, teaching them how to do their jobs or seeing to mundane tasks like office supplies. They sign papers and make rash decisions, but we can find ways of undoing those decisions. Wars have been prevented that way, you know. What say you, then? Care to help me be the real power in the Sanctuary?"

"Well, when you put it like that, yes. I do. And now that your on the mend I better check on Skulduggery. I don't trust him to not show up and challenge you again, and I don't feel like kicking that overgrown tin can around tonight." Tipstaff looked at me keenly then nodded.

"Do you love me, Valkyrie Cain? Can you accept me as I am? An old knight once again pushing paper 'round a desk?" He teased.

"Tipstaff, the Irish Sanctuary will have a god killer pouring coffee." I said with a grin, then left to make sure Skulduggery wasn't up to his old tricks.

* * *

 **I just thought of something. If they work in the office, and say, Madame Mist were to be run over by a tram, or overcome by bug spray, we could make mischief by making Skulduggery an Elder, couldn't we?**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Madam Mist, Skulduggery, Ghastly or Erskine.

* * *

A week later we were attending the ceremony to seat a new Elder after Madam Mist's "unfortunate demise" as Tipstaff put it. The new Elder, standing beside me in his black robe as Tipstaff read a lengthy speech was doing his best not to gloat. "She got sprayed in the face with bug spray and backed right out into the path of an oncoming tram. Pity." He said through closed teeth, then chortled happily.

Tipstaff paused to glare at us both, then shrugged. "No one really ever enjoys these speeches, do they?" He asked. "Fine by me. Then if it pleases the Elders, we have paperwork to attend to." He said politely and we were dismissed.

I was going to ask him what paperwork as we got to the office, then realized what he was up to as he took me in his arms. "Mm, my own assistant to chase around the office." He purred then kissed me. I was only too happy to kiss him back, reveling in how tender he was being and I was playing with his hair when a male voice cleared itself.

"I was going to ask you to send one of the detectives for pizza and join us, but if you're too busy..." Ghastly said, but he sounded amused, not angry.

"Pizza it is." I agreed, then found some underling to go for it. We were all in the throne room at a table Erskine had had other detectives drag in.

"Isn't this the life, Val?" He asked with a dreamy sigh. "We're all more or less on holiday with a new Elder taking his throne." He said and I nodded lazily. Skulduggery was still busy admiring himself in the floor length mirror he'd had brought in and even Tipstaff was relaxed.

We really didn't get much accomplished, but he was OK with it for once. Being in love and loved had sweetened his personality. "It would be a grand thing if someone were to misplace our old rule book. Quite by accident, of course." He said as he lazed in his chair back in our office.

"Forever or until the Administrator comes to his senses?" I asked and he looked at me dreamily. "I'll see what I can do." I murmured going over to his desk. Tipstaff smiled and rose to meet me, indulging us both with a kiss.

"I have to make a run with coffee to our esteemed Grand Mage. Do be ever so careful with our priceless book of rules." He said playfully. And as soon as he was out the door I wrapped it carefully in a take away bag and buried under our fake office plant. "Wherever could it be?" Tipstaff asked gleefully when he came back. "Alas, alack, we are undone. Run, young knight, before our world spins off into chaos."

"Mm. It was nice of you to drop the titles, and to let Skulduggery wear black robes."

"He is a Necromancer."

"He's a full grown man having fun dressing up like the Grim Reaper. He'll be after you for a scythe next."

"He can have it. This is the most fun I've had since I got here." Tipstaff said, then looked startled. "Did I just sound so...modern?" He grinned then, pleased with himself and we didn't get a single thing done the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Aww. Tipstaff's being lazy for once.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly or Solomon.

* * *

When I at last started to wear my Necromancy ring and practice against Skulduggery or another sparring partner, I knew I'd broken Tipstaff's heart. He loved me, but he'd thought he could change me when he had fallen in love with me. We tried our best to work together, but the man was in utter misery. So I started to work for Skulduggery as his personal secretary and quietly returned Tipstaff's scarf one day, placing it on top of his beloved rule book that I recovered.

The man rarely left his office unless Erskine summoned him. Erskine also felt free to summon me one day. "Valkyrie, whatever the man did, forgive him. He's loosing weight and I can tell he's not sleeping. I'd rather have the old Tipstaff back than what we have now."

"I'm a Necromancer, Erskine, he can't help himself." I said and Erskine nodded sadly, and dismissed me. And our friends tried. They really did, but whenever he saw me Tipstaff just looked miserable. As if he'd failed me by not rescuing me from being a Necromancer.

I was seriously tempted to smash my ring, or to carry on my magic in secret and lie to Tipstaff, but I knew he'd be ashamed if he ever found out I did either one. I stopped by his office one day to find him staring at the wall. "Tipstaff?" I asked uncertainly.

He got up weakly, then came over to me to put his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, if I could, I'd smash the ring right now. I love you, Tipstaff. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could, you know that." I said and he looked at me, his eyes unfocused. I realized he was on the verge of collapse and carried him to the infirmary with my shadows.

I kept vigil, refusing to leave his side. Tipstaff seemed to be barely holding on despite all the doctors could do for him. I knelt by his bed one night. "You want that ring smashed? Is that what it takes to win your heart, Tipstaff? Then watch." I said, and picked up the rather heavy rule book he was fond of and hit the ring, shattering it to pieces before his weakened gaze.

"I give up my magic for you, Sir Tipstaff. I give up the lifespan, the abilities, everything, just say you'll fight for me." I begged and he blinked his eyes at me. I knew it meant yes. Ever so slowly he started to respond to his treatment, and I kept my promise. He looked at me one day, when he was well enough to sit up and eat a light meal.

"Young knight, I'm not worthy of your loyalty. I thought all Necromancers were the same. I knew why you had started though, and should not have judged you like all the rest."

"Indeed she isn't like us. Skulduggery summoned me, he told me you smashed the ring I gave you." Solomon Wreath looked annoyed but not angry. "You'll die you know, a lot sooner." He frowned at me again then looked at Tipstaff. "And for our legendary hunter yet. You just never did think like one of us, did you?" He asked with a sigh.

"He's an innocent, Solomon. OK, a tad homicidal, heartless and the white-clad version of Lord Vile, but he didn't know any better. If you're here to hurt him-" Solomon held up his hands and Tipstaff snorted at me.

"I love thee as well, kitling! Such tender words you speak! But he is right, you will die sooner. This goes against my better judgment, but if your brother in the infernal arts wishes to give aid to thee, I'd take it." Solomon just smiled in reply and produced a ring box.

* * *

 **Ah, but will she wear the ring? And why Tipstaff's sudden change of heart? He just can't seem to decide if he accepts Valkyrie as a Necromancer or not.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Valkyrie, Solomon or Lord Vile.

* * *

I opened the box and looked at the ring. "Tipstaff, this is a terrible idea."

"Yet, I can see your brother is willing to help you. Perhaps you are not all past redemption."

"What did you think we did? Ate children and held Satanic rites? Valkyrie, put on the ring." Solomon said, exasperated. I did and felt my power flood through me. Solomon smiled happily at me. "Good, and don't smash this one. And get some sleep you look like you've been keeping vigil." He said with a smile.

"Robot Chicken marathon." I lied and he laughed as he left.

"Robot what now?" Tipstaff asked, clearly confused. "How long have I been abed?"

"Never mind, Tipstaff. He's right, you know. Most Necromancers hide in their temples their whole lives. They're usually only a threat to people who invade their temples. Sorry."

"No, that was deserved. But not all of them, Valkyrie. Some were quite terrible in my day. Still, you are my ladylove and my kitling sweet. So perhaps some of you are different."

"You see? Lord Vile just wanted to protect his daughter like any good dad would. Solomon helped me because he's my friend. I know you met bad people, Tipstaff, yet you have changed. The old Necromancer hunter would have killer Lord Vile outright."

"Aye, verily. But I still have misgivings. Do I remember collapsing like any maiden fair into your arms?" He asked and I laughed.

"Men used to swoon all the time, don't you remember, Tipstaff? Besides, you did not have your assistant with you. You almost worked yourself to death."

"You mean I did not have my beloved helpmate with me. But you do realize I'm quite aged? That doesn't repulse you?"

"You're from about the thirteen hundreds, right?"

"That isn't even in my dossier." He sounded shocked.

"You use Middle English when you're tired. That and the Chaucer. I'm not even sure you're Irish, Mr. Tipstaff." I said and he smiled faintly. "I'm teasing. I know you studied English. For work, right?"

"Aye, and after a while you forget everything that came before it. I don't suppose I actually heard you say you would accept a proposal before I swooned?"

"I did."

"Then, do you? Will thee wed me, my kitling sweet? And will my sweet battle maiden come work by my side once more?" He asked, drawing me into his arms, then kissing me tenderly.

* * *

 **Aaaaand, I'm ending it there. Though I will always remember our sweet Tipstaff rather fondly.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Valkyrie or Ghastly.

* * *

I returned Tipstaff's kiss with interest, reveling in having him in my arms as I crushed his long black hair in my hands, then released it to fall in waves down to his shoulders. I took the kiss deeper and Tipstaff pulled back in surprise. "Young maiden! That is hardly seemly."

"Well, it was my way of saying yes, Tipstaff. I will marry you. Come here." I leaned forward with a purr and tried to pin him to the bed. He evaded me, pulling the covers up to defend himself.

"Oh, no, you don't, you little minx. I think you have work to do. Go." He said, staring to blush furiously and I laughed and I went to our office. Ghastly entered, seeming amused.

"Was that Tipstaff I heard shrieking like a peacock?"

"It was."

"Good. It's about time one of you tried something indecent as he would see it." He said, accepted the tea I made him. "Sent you back to work did he?" He teased and I blushed.

"Yes, and knowing him he'll be up here soon. Or not." I said, looking at the disorganized mess on his desk. "He really missed me, didn't he?"

"Mm. It's been hard on him, Valkyrie, incredibly hard. Men don't like to admit when we're wrong and he misjudged you. Though it would have helped things if you hadn't bullied him so much."

"He was an annoying little coxcomb. Oh my God, you're right, I do sound like him." I said and we both laughed. "I think I'll order him in some decent food and try and get this mess sorted out. Are all these papers written in Irish?" I asked in dismay as I picked one up.

Ghastly laughed, then sent someone for take away, making sure Tipstaff would get something, then helped me with the papers. He was making sure I learned since he knew I never really paid attention in school. "This is your own language, Val." He said, amused when we at last had the office in order. "I never realized how much work you both did. No wonder the man collapsed. You do know he thinks highly of you, right? He's never trusted anyone else to work with him before."

"I know, he told me most people aren't that bright." I said, leaving out the part where Tipstaff had called the Elders and Grand Mage stupid in his own way.

"I can imagine who he meant." Ghastly said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Time to go see your fellah. Scat." He said, ruffling my hair fondly. I batted at his hands, laughing, then went down to check on Tipstaff.

"Everything's in order, Administrator." I said, and he smiled, pleased with me.

"Good. Then shouldn't you be returning home, young knight? Valkyrie, you get that look off your face this instant. Valkyrie!" He shrieked, hitting me with his pillow as I crept towards the bed, ready to pounce on him. "Go home!" He ordered sternly and I left his room laughing.

* * *

 **What? 'Tis fun to watch a grown man turn all sorts of interesting colors.**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff or Valkyrie.

* * *

Several days later I arrived at work early to find Tipstaff seated at his desk. "You're back." I said, taking him in, and he smiled at me, his captivating blue eyes amused. Tipstaff was wearing a good black suit with a charcoal grey vest and one of his silk scarves tied around his throat. He looked amazing and he knew it.

He gestured towards my desk, "Work awaits, young knight." I looked at my desk and couldn't believe it. A crystal vase sat on one corner with dozens of red roses in it, and there was a ring box exactly in the centre. Tipstaff rose and escorted me to my desk when I couldn't move, seating me gently.

He opened the ring box and I gasped. "It's beautiful, Tipstaff." I said, and it was. Instead of the usual diamond engagement ring this was a weighty silver ring that bore his crest on a shield on the top and had sides that looked like miniature gauntlets. Tipstaff took the ring out of the box and looked at me as he got to one knee, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"What say you? Will you yield and this avoid? Or, guilty in defense, be thus destroy'd?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes I will marry you, and no fair quoting my favourite scene from the whole film." I said and he slipped on the ring then rose to kiss me chastely. Tipstaff tsked me as he returned to his desk.

"The Bard does not belong in films, my dearest kitling, but on the stage before the groundlings. Still, it would seem you have gained knowledge in spite of yourself." He teased.

"Most men would just say they love me, Tipstaff." I said and he waved an airy hand at me. We worked in peaceful silence for a while, then Tipstaff found a classical music station on the radio. I looked up as Pachelbel came on. He smiled and held out a hand to me.

I got up and took it, and he drew me into a waltz, looking deeply into my eyes, his smile tender. "You look exceptionally lovely today, Detective." He said pausing to kiss me, then drawing me back into the dance. "Truly. Will you let me take thee to lunch?"

"Of course, gallant knight, I will." I said and he smiled at me. We were both doing our best to reach across the centuries that were between us. I tried by learning things he thought were important like culture. "That is "Canon in D Major" by the way, by Pachelbel." I said as he released me and went to turn the radio off.

"Very impressive, young knight. Speaking of young knights, training after lunch then? We've done enough for one day." He said, slipping into his coat then helping me with mine. At my nod he paused and smiled, then removed his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "For my beloved and most courageous lady knight." He said, then kissed me gently.

I returned the kiss then stepped back to look at him. "I missed you. I do love you, Tipstaff."

"But you find the words hard to speak, as do I. I know, my kitling sweet, but I thank thee for telling me." I smiled fondly at Tipstaff. He was never going to be modern, but somehow I didn't mind. He was courtly and sweet, tremendously shy with me, and overly fond of rules. But that only made me love him more.

* * *

 **Fun fact: The song they originally waltzed to was "Winter" by Vivaldi, but I thought it was a bit of a stretch.**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to all of Tipstaff's fans who are still reading. Who knew our noble friend had a fanbase?

* * *

Tipstaff admitted as we drove that we'd been given the day off, but he'd wanted to surprise me in our office because it meant so much to him to have me there. That put a slight lump in my throat, so did our sudden embrace after our training. Tipstaff clasped me to him, burying his head in my hair. "Dear, sweet, little kitling. I could have lost thee for my foolishness." He murmured. I felt his tears running into my hair and would have kissed him, but he clasped my head gently into him.

The best I could do was burrow in and put my arms around him as my own tears came. "You'll never loose me, Tipstaff. As much as that would have annoyed you about a year ago." I said shakily and we both laughed.

"Dearest, sweetest kitling, tell me you love me." He said, then drew me into a lingering kiss and I could at last touch his dear face and run my fingers through his raven hair.

"I love thee, sweet, gentle knight. Thee and thee alone." I told him. Then I looked deeply into his eyes. "Wait here."

"Kitling?" He asked, puzzled.

"Shh." I put a finger to his lips. I went to the room where my clothes were, dug out my player and tiny speaker, then hurried back to him. I hit play and put it on a side table. I put my hands into his and he willingly drew me into a waltz.

Tipstaff smiled at me as we waltzed, going at a faster tempo than in our office. But he appreciated the gesture. "Dearest kitling." He murmured drawing me into him arms. He kissed me again, and I could feel his relief. He pulled away with a sigh. "'Twould be unseemly to have thee tarry, kitling. Still, I fear I am most loathe to let you leave." He said, stroking my face softly.

I knew what he meant and we both knew we had to go or he'd most likely die from some imagined dishonor. I went and changed and met him. He looked at me sadly. "Don't be sad, Sir Tipstaff. I'll come back tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day you'll have me, until I can stay." He smiled then and escorted me to the car.

He drove me to Skulduggery's and escorted me to the door, fairly sure he needed to protect me and I thought the gesture was sweet of him. "Thank you, Sir Tipstaff, today was...amazing." I murmured then kissed him goodbye.

"Adieu." He managed in return, touching my face softly, then we were parting and I was inside. I dreamt of Tipstaff that night, of marrying him, and I think I went to work before the sun was up. But I had to be somewhere he usually was, just to be near where he would usually be. I sat in his chair for a moment, taking off his scarf and closing my eyes to inhale his scent.

I opened them to see him sitting on the edge of his desk, an amused expression on his handsome face. "Don't you dare laugh." I growled.

"Perish the thought, kitling. Breakfast?" He asked, putting a sack of take away on his desk. And so we ate together and watched the sun come up, and it was one of the best days of my life.

* * *

 **I just had to give them another warm, romantic moment.**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Erskine.

* * *

The day of our wedding had arrived at last, and I was giddy with excitement as mom helped me get ready. Then Skulduggery was walking me down the aisle. "You're sure about this?" He asked through closed teeth.

"Dad!" I growled back.

"OK, OK. But if he ever hurts you-"

"I know and I love you for that. He'll never replace you, you know."

"So you say." He murmured, handing me off. I'm sure he grumbled other things too, but all I could do was look at Tipstaff. He looked amazing in his tuxedo and his blue eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Kitling sweet." He murmured, taking my hand. I only had eyes for Tipstaff as Erskine conducted our wedding, and could only hear his voice. Now we would be together forever, and the idea made me rather faint.

By the time he could raise my veil to kiss me, I was trembling, but that stopped as soon as he spoke soothingly to me. "Shh, sweet kitling. Thee are with me now. I'll protect thee." He smiled gently at me and I felt my heart melt. There was something about the old-fashioned way he spoke that made me melt into his arms and he kissed me a second time, but chastely.

Later, with our reception over and us on our own at last Tipstaff looked at me. "First to the hall so we can get our traveling clothes, then I have a surprise for thee, my kitling sweet." He murmured, puling me closer in the car.

I was free to cuddle in all I liked now and happily taking advantage. "Tipstaff?"

"Aye?"

"You are OK with me being a Necromancer?"

"Aye, verily. Though I draw the line at letting you mass hordes of zombies."

"Telling me what to do already, are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Perish the thought, kitling. What need have you of zombies when you have a loyal and most trustworthy knight at your beck and call? Perhaps we shall take to the field again and I can teach our enemies the meaning of the word fear."

"Wow, you just switched to more modern English and made death threats against all our future enemies. I married well." I teased. Tipstaff laughed and cuddled me into him, but I knew from the gleam in his eye he hadn't really been joking.

* * *

 **Finis, hope you liked it!**


End file.
